What Little We Know
by elfyawesomness
Summary: A teenage girl named Michaela is thrown into the world of Thedas. Rated T for now, later chapters may be rated M. Eventual romance.


_"Today was a long day"_, I thought pulling a pack of Marlboro Blacks out of my pocket, opening it to find only the lucky, the last cigarette of a pack. Pulling it out, crushing the paper box and tossing it to the ditch. I fished around in my jacket for the zippo while placing the cancer stick to my mouth. _"Time to take a chill pill Mikey, you need one"_. Upon finding my zippo I preceded to flip it open and flick the flint, producing a three inch tall blue and gold flame. I dipped my head to light the cigarette, taking a deep inhale of smoke, and holding it in for a second before exhaling while walking home from a dreadfully dramatic day at school. My day had started out normal, I woke up early, took a shower and went to school. But, mere minutes after entering the building drama ensued. Class 'A' bullshit I call it. _"Why can't people hold it till the end of the day and blow up after the final bell? Five fights before the first class even started; for a small town Troy has a lot of troublemakers. OK so instead of dwelling on the negative just focus on the cigarette and the feet beneath you. Another mile and you'll be home. Home with a crippled mother, your jackass couch potato brother, and your hard working ass of a father. yippy."_

So I walked, one foot in front of the other for another twenty minutes; all the way up to my back porch, and the back door. I lifted the black welcome mat and found the key gone. "Great, just great. It's too hot for this". with an exasperated exhale I opened the screen door of my family's old white Victorian and knocked on the cracked oak door. I waited impatiently and peered through the wavy pane of glass and saw a shadow wobbling down the hall, which meant mom was coming to get the door. _"Zach should be home! he should be the one getting off his ass to get the door, not mom"_ but as I finished the thought mom turned the deadbolt with a resounding clunk and the knob turned, opening the door to reveal my small, slightly hunched blonde of a mother wearing a black bathrobe. _"She's using the cane today. That means she's had at least three fainting spells and she's hurting worse than usual" _"Hey honey, how was school?", she asked. "Decent, a bit boring, but decent mom" "Okay honey, if you have homework you need to do it then you can have the rest of the day to yourself", I nodded to that and walked walked to the left, through my brother's room. I took a moment to watch him recline in his black and blue gaming chair as he played his newest Dragon Age II profile. "_I bought that game and I never get to play it! I've gotten to act III once in two years, and he thinks it's his the little prick. He's sixteen can't he go on a date or camping, something and get off his ass for a day?" _"Hey Zach, doesn't Logan want to hang out for the weekend?" "Yeah, I'm going to his house in about ten minutes. Why?" "I was curious, that's why." "well you got your answer." "I suppose I did." Being the impatient person I am, I walked up the staircase in my brother's room to my own and sat on my bed. Which 'bed' isn't a very accurate word for it, my 'bed' is a two inch thick pad on the floor with sheets piled high for pillows. But, it's comfy. So there I sat and waited for my brother to leave, and of course it took longer than he had previously stated...

* * *

"Finally he's gone. now I can play some DAII." My life sucks by the way, and sometimes I wish I could be a character in the game but shit happens_._ So I hopped onto the xbox and proceeded to reacquaint myself with a great fantasy game. I started a new game and got down to designing my character(the way I wish I looked). I don't mean to complain about my looks, I'm short (5'4") and lean, with short natural burgundy hair so dark it looks black with blood red streaks in the sunlight, and teal eyes; I'm mixed, mind you European Spanish and Lakota Sioux so I have a nice golden/copper skin tone a thin straight nose and high cheekbones, nice naturally thin, wing shaped black brows but, sometimes I wished my coloring was a tad different. So I designed my new character to look like me in the face, I gave her copper skin, but her eyes, hair and tattoos were going to be what I wanted them to be. And I decided I wanted her to have snow white hair, purple eyes and a tattoo of violet wings across her face. nice right? And I began to play the prologue and first act, then just as I was finishing up the deep roads I saved my game and went to my room to get ready for bed. I changed out of my jeans and into a nice pair of black capris and a grey t-shirt, I keep my bra on when I sleep unlike some girls who go commando in every sense of the word. So I turned off the light and dove into bed, curling into a ball creating my own little Dragon Age fantasy. Little did I know that it was about to become frighteningly real.


End file.
